


Vaction Plans Altered

by Yuname



Series: Different Moments [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: After Rory Graduates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuname/pseuds/Yuname
Summary: Luke goes to Europe
Series: Different Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476956
Kudos: 10





	Vaction Plans Altered

_After Rory's Graduation. 3.29_

  
“Oh sure. The buildings amazing.” Luke said. Rory happy to have Luke there hugged the man. “So are you” the diner man added before letting her go. 

“Thanks” and she was off. Luke and Lorelai watched with immense pride. Lorelai felt her heart swell. She was so happy Luke came to support Rory. He was always there to support her daughter.

“It was really great of you to come, Luke. It meant a lot to her.”

“It was fun.” Lorelai hummed an agreement.

“So, if I don’t see you, have fun on your trip with Nicole.”

“Oh, we may not go now.”

“What? You were really looking forward to it.”

“I don’t know if the timing’s right. Things are kinda weird right now.”

“Oh, no. It’s because I teased you about the commitment thing and proposing. I ruined it.” Lorelai said feeling guilty.

“No, that’s not it”

“Please promise me that is not it. It would break my heart” 

“But you weren’t wrong about that. It got me thinking and it is like committing to her. “

“So?” 

“I don’t want to lead her on” 

“But you like her Luke. You like her a lot, don’t you?”

“Not enough to commit” Lorelai paused before pushing on trying not to read more into what he was saying.

“Yea but you should go no matter what she’s reading into it”

“I don’t want to lead her on” Luke reaffirmed. Lorelai knew that tone meant he was sure of his choice.

“Oh. Okay” Lorelai trailed not sure what to say.

“Well sucks you aren’t taking that vacation.”

“Yea”

“You could use it”

Luke chuckled in agreement.

“Hey, you know that you are welcomed to come to Europe with me and Rory.” Loreal casually offered.

“Really?”

“Yea, we could use someone spry and accommodating to follow us around”

“I bet” Luke paused before saying “I’ll think about it”

Lorelai nodded understanding this was a soft rejection. It would be difficult to get a ticket to Europe now and take 2 months off from the diner. 

“I gotta go” Luke said pointing his way out.

“Oh yea, bye” 

“See ya”

“Rory make sure we turn off everything!”

“I did!”

“You sure. You turned off everything. Lamps, A/C, stove”

“When did we use the stove?” Rory asked meeting her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

“Last week for tater tots, duh”

“Ah, of course and we just left the stove on for an entire week”

“You never know” DING DONG

“Oh that’s probably Babette. I asked her to do a once over the house after we left.” Lorelai explains as she makes her way to the door. Rory rolls her eyes but is glad she thought ahead.  
Lorelai opens her door and is shocked to see no other than Luke Danes standing at her door.

“Luke!”

“Luke?” 

“Glad we have my name down. Am I late?”

“Late for what?” Rory questions as she approaches the front door. Her mother seemed gob smacked.

“To go to Europe with you. Your mother invited me”

Rory turns to her mother, “You invited Luke and didn’t tell me?!”

“I…and…he…and” The diner owner felt incredibly smug. Nothing was as satisfying as one upping Lorelai.

“Ugh! Now I have to change my book selection”

That snapped Lorelai out of her shock “What”

“If Luke is coming, that means we can carry more books…” Rory explained as if it was obvious.

“Wait a minute” Luke chimed in.

Rory continued without paying Luke any mind, “Plus, Luke likes a different genre and time period then we do”

“What?” Lorelai replied trying to understand why her daughter was so cool with thsi.

“I’ll be right back” And Rory was gone.

“I…What about the diner?”

“It was already going to be closed for 2 weeks. I just made it a month. Plus, I called in a favor from a friend. Caesar and him can hold the fort til I get back.”

“The Europe tickets?”

“Not that many people interested in going to Europe from Harford at night”

“Nicole?”

“We..talked. Decided we should end things for now. See where we are in a couple months”

“Luke….”

“Okay! I got a few good ones. I got to get the others from my room”

“Rory there are 20 books in your hands” Luke pointed out.

“Yea but these are books you have read, and I know you would like to read again. You know for that casual reading without needing to anticipate the end kind of reading. These are booksI’ve been meaning to recommend. These are books you haven’t tried yet but I think you will like and these are rant books.”

“Rant books”

“Books you will read until you get to a part that triggers the well known Luke rant” Rory nodded looking very proud of herself. Her mother looked proud as well. Luke could already feel the eye twitch come on. Luke clasped his hands together and turned to Rory in comprise

“Okay how about you pick 10 books that I will carry. And if any of them turn out to be a trigger book I’m feeding you healthy, protein shakes and all, for a month”

“Luuuuke” Rory whined.

“I’ll make it eight and let your mother’s shoes take up the space where the 2 should have been” 

“Mean.” Rory sulked with a pout on her face and retreated.

Lorelai watched the interaction with a smile on her face. There was something in her that said Luke coming on this trip would amplify all the fun they would have by a thousand percent. 

“So, if she brings only 10 books can I sneak one more outfit into your pack.” Luke sighed in defeat and Lorelai knew that to be the big fat yes it was. She scaddled upstairs before Luke could change his mind. His voice followed her. 

“You can’t bring the sparkling blue shoes, the tight rhinestone penis shirt, the leather pants your knees can’t bend in or a that feathered thing you wrap around your neck”

“What’s wrong with shoes”

“You where them for 20 minutes and your feet swell to the size of footballs”

“Sexist!”

“Rory any book that is as thick or thicker than the one where the Russian woman dies after marrying some other count or another counts as two books!”

“Its Anne Karenina. And it’s a classic Luke!”

“Its classically heavy. Counts as two Rory!”

As Rory rearranges her book choices annoyed Luke knew her too well, She listened to her mother and Luke go back and forth about her outfit chose and smiled. This trip was going to be a thousand percent better with Luke around.


End file.
